Destiny High
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: This is how basically every KH chracter would be if they were all in a high school together. Summary sucks, but the story rocks. T for some language in the later chapters.
1. The New Year, Attitudes Clash!

This is really about, you know if the whole Kingdom Hearts universe was in one high school. All of them on Destiny Islands, they'll be other school though. But believe me, some people will surprise you. 

Destiny High

**Prologue: The New Year, Attitudes Clash!**

The bell rung and the as students littered the hallways of Destiny High. The intercom screeched as a bubbly voice said, "Welcome to a new year at Destiny High, freshmen, juniors, sophomores, and seniors! Let's make this year rock! Oh yeah, announcements! Whoever wants to, Orchestra is up for sign up and all who've been playing for over two years can enter! And other announcements, clubs are popping up everywhere! Get in one as soon as possible, cause we fill up fast!" A teen with silver hair looked back, his hair long, icy blue eyes, the school uniform, and an instrument case in his hand with his pack limping on the side of his body. He turned, thinking he heard someone call his name, seeing a red-haired girl with a smile across her face, he smiled back. His name was Riku. The girl came closer and stopped in front of him, both of them staring each other down.

"Kairi," Riku smiled.

Kairi just wrapped her arms around the teen as she smiled. "I missed ya, it was a long summer, huh?" Riku nodded after his long life friend let go of him, "Yeah. How was your summer?"

"Pretty good," Kairi answered. "Soccer camp was pretty good. I'm probably gonna try out for the school's team. How was yours? Deciding to enter orchestra?"

"Yeah," Riku said. "Cello. I heard Namine's joining too. Playing the violin. Have you heard anything about Sora?"

"Nothing yet--I think he was visiting with his father this summer. Never got into contact since last year."

"But everything's fine, right?"

"I think so," Kairi smiled, then looked at her watch. "Oh crap, I gotta go! I supposed to be in Ms. Duck's class! Gotta go!"

Kairi ran through the crowd of loud students as Riku could barely hear her voice. "See ya!"

_**A few minutes later...Room 23, 'The Orchestra Room'**_

"There he is," said a blonde-haired girl, looking at a brunette male from a distance.

He was scribbling on a sheet of paper with a pencil. A guitar case was on his back, though it was strangely larger than your normal guitar case. The teen had a brown ponytail and rectangle spectacles rested on his nose. His eye darted towards the trio of girls, and the blonde hid behind the brunette with short, wavy hair.

"Is he still looking?" the girl poked her head from behind the girl.

"Yes," answered a black haired, ember colored eyed female.

"Make him stop!" screeched the blonde-haired girl.

The black-haired girl walked towards the male with her hands in her pockets. He eyed her strangely though not offensively. From a distance, the brunette and the blonde couldn't hear what she was saying to the male. All they saw was the male nod in agreement to something. The two walked towards the two girls, the black-haired girl slumped onto the wall as the male walked towards the blonde.

"Rikku?" said the male.

"Yeah?" the blonde's voice was hushed.

The male went in and pecked her on the cheek, coming back with a gentle smile, heading out of the classroom soon after. The black-haired female smirked as Rikku dropped to the ground. "Paine!" yelled the brunette as she quickly started fanning Rikku's face as she laid unconcious. Paine chuckled to herself, knowing what she did was cruel. "Thank you, Demyx."

_**Room 45, 'History 102'**_

Kairi sat at her desk, watching Daisy Duck teach her class about a war from long ago. Her friend, Selphie sat beside her, snoring her brains out (figuratively), as Kairi kept tapping the eraser of her pencil on the desk as quietly as she could. There was some sound that stood out as much as Selphie's snoring. It sounded like a muffled explosion which everyone paid attention to where it came from; the hallway. A great cloud of smoke came out from the classroom next door which was the Chemistry Lab. Donald Duck came out of the lab with goggles over his eyes, lifting them onto his forehead, showing his face all dark except the rings around his eyes. He coughed as smoke came out of his mouth. Daisy couldn't help but utter a chuckle to see her husband like that. Other students did the same, Kairi included, Selphie was still in the drug-like state. There was then a voice, seeming like it came from the smoke.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Duck."

A figure revealed itself to show a teen with red, spiky hair tied up into a ponytail, the eyes in the color of emeralds, with dark thin markings under his eyes. His had wrapped around the strap of his backpack. "Mr. Axel, late again I see," Daisy said. Before Axel could say anythiing else, Daisy held up one index finger (or feather, whatever). "No excuses either."

Axel just groaned and headed towards his seat next to Selphie. Selphie looked dreamily at Axel and took a sigh. A hand slid a folded up sheet of paper between Selphie's elbows which were on the table. Her eyebrows lifted, turning her head to Kairi with a smile across her face. Selphie picked up the note and unfolded it. Reading what it said to herself:

'Kissy kissy goo goo!'

It had a picture of Kairi's drawing of Selphie and Axel kissing. Selphie folded the paper in half, gazing hard at Kairi as Kairi laughed.

_**Hours later...**_

School was over as Kairi played soccer at the soccer field afterschool with some of the other students including Selphie and Yuna. Riku, Demyx, Namine', and Zexion practiced a piece from orchestra class. Demyx the guitar, Namine' the violin, Riku and Zexion the cello. Paine, Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka talked to each other on the stands. The wind picked up as another student came out of the gym door and locked it with a key, putting it in his pocket. He had a light brown jacket on with his hands in the coat's pockets. His blue eyes covered by his wild black hair. He felt a vibration in his coat pocket, soon the tune of 'Sanctuary' played. His hand picked out the cellphone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" his eerie-like voice answered. "Yeah...what about them? Oh, I see. I will. Goodbye."

He hung up, putting it back into his pocket, as the wind strongly blew, he headed away from the school. Moving as quiet as the wind itself.

_**Next Chapter: Xaldin, The One of the Wind!**_

Okay, this chapter was actually supposed to be the introduction to some of the characters. A whole lot more will appear in the later chapters, including Sora, Roxas and others (i kinda feel like someone was gonna ask. so im just tellin u all now). Pleez review!


	2. Xaldin, The One of the Wind!

To my opinion, the first chapter was kinda short, writing it and all, but I think it was a good start. 

Destiny High

**Period One: Xaldin, The One of the Wind!**

**_The Next Day...Room 10,'Combat 103'_**

"Again!" said Cid Highwind with his lance in his grasp. He watched Squall Leonheart (everyone usually calls him Leon) and Cloud Strife staring each other down, their swords touching. Leon's gunblade and Cloud's First Tsurugi. Leon blinked to see Cloud gone, but his sharp senses were intact. He flipped back with his gunblade outstretched as First Tsurugi clashed against it, Cloud holding it up. Leon landed on the ground, Cloud swiping towards his torso. Leon bent back as the gigantic blade went flying past above him. Leon struck back as Cloud parried. Their swords clashed against each other once more, Leon forced Cloud back as Cloud landed on the ground, going back into an offensive position. Their eyes connected hard as they both were paused. There was the sound of someone clapping mixed with footsteps coming closer towards them. Cloud looked to see him, the person he hated the most. He had long silver hair that went a little past his waist and the school uniform. Sephiroth.

"What are ya doin' here, Sephiroth?" Cid asked. "You ain't supposed to be here until 5th Period. Unless you're skippin' class again."

"You've figured it out, huh old man?" Sephiroth shot back smoothly.

"What do you want?" Cloud forced out.

"Just wanted to see all of the action."

"So what, you need an example?" Leon asked calmly, pointing his gunblade at Sephiroth.

"Now don't start anything you won't finish, Squall," Sephiroth smirked with his hands in his pockets.

Leon growled, going towards him but the bell rang, signaling the classes were changing.

"Now go on, you two," Cid said to Cloud and Leon, then turned to Sephiroth. "Now you..." Cid came up to him and tightly grabbed his ear, Sephiroth yelped quietly. "You're comin' with me." He headed out towards the hallway.

_**In the Hallway...**_

Kairi was at her locker, opening it as she heard someone appear up beside her with a newspaper over his face.

"Uh, can I help you?" Kairi looked at the person.

"I heard you were looking for me," said the person in a gruff-like voice.

"Uh..."

The newspaper lowered to show a teen with wild, spike brown hair and blue eyes. Kairi didn't notice until she turned. "Sora!" She hugged him tightly, Sora trying to breathe. The front doors of the hallway slammed open. In came him, the teen with the black hair. The wind blew forcefully through the halls as he walked in.(screen pauses) Xaldin was his name. His hair went down when the doors closed. Everyone looked at him as he just looked forward and headed past Demyx and Namine' as they had their instrument cases with them. Demyx just couldn't get rid of this serious look in his eyes, Namine' still looking at him as well, the hall was still hushed. As he went through the double doors on the other side, mutters filled the split hallway. Namine' looked up at Demyx.

"Who was that?"

"Xaldin. 'Xaldin of the Wind'," Demyx answered seriously.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Namine'.

Demyx just shook his head and looked at Namine' kindly. "Let's go to class before Ms. Peters gets pissed off." Namine' nodded and smiled as the two headed towards room 23.

Cloud's back was turned to his locker as he pulled out his iPod and slid it into his pocket. As he slammed the locker door, he felt something tap his shoulder, then seeing darkness. "Guess who?" asked a gentle female voice. Cloud smiled. "Aerith." The female's hands removed from his eyes to see a girl with a long brown braid with green eyes. She smiled to see her boyfriend smiling (cause usually he doesn't a lot), knowing that he was okay.

"Ooh!" exclaimed another female voice, slightly higher. "Look who I find here!"

"Yuffie," the two seniors' voices dim.

The small girl leapt up and landed beside them. Then to be stopped by her cellphone ring. "Saved by the bell, gotta go!" said Aerith and Cloud. Yuffie held out a hand to stop them, but they were just to quick. She swore to herself as she took out her cellphone and opened it. "Hello?" she answered angrily. "Huh? No, I--Uh uh! O-Okay, bye." She hung up as the intercom came in effect. "Only a few important announcements: Orchestra students need to meet in the commons area at the moment. Chess Club tryouts are today, and anyone who wants to tryout for the soccer team needs to meet at the soccer field right now to captain Yuffie Kisaragi," said the bubbly voice. "That is all."

"Oh shit!" Yuffie said to herself. Then like the wind, Yuffie sped through the double doors with the speed of light.

_**Five Minutes Later...Room 20, 'Social Studies'**_

Axel walked into class (actually on time) to see the Social Studies teacher, the blonde haired Ms. Larxene. Axel always had his eyes out on the ladies, but Ms. Larxene was the one. In his words, 'She has the most biggest jugs ever.' So he always tried to flirt with her, he thinks it's working to. Today, he thinks it's gonna be his lucky day. He sat at his seat with a smirk across his face.

Commons Area...

Demyx, Riku, Zexion, Namine', Rai, Vivi, Fuu, Roxas, and Tidus, including others were in the commons with the Orchestra teacher, Ms. Peters stood on the stage front and center.

"Now everyone, we all know that we have the competition between our rivals every year. And it's beginning in a few months," Ms. Peters continued. "We're gonna start the pieces tomorrow or probably next week, so be prepared for something new. Class dismissed."

_**Next Chapter: Soccer Tryouts and Teacher Makeouts!**_

I know the end ended kinda weird, but who gives a crap. Pleez review!


	3. Soccer Tryouts and Teacher Makeouts!

I didn't really know what I was gonna do for this chapter so, if some things end up weird or some crap. So just enjoy the unknown goodness! 

Destiny High

**Period Two: Soccer Tryouts and Teacher Makeouts!**

_**Room 20, 'Social Studies'**_

As Axel sat in Ms. Larxene's class, gazing at her up and down as she walked past the students back and forth as she was teaching her lesson (Axel couldn't hear words, just silence.) Her emerald colored eyes, her straight blonde hair, those enchanting lips, and those BREASTS! Axel licked his lips from the sight of it, staring at them all day if he could. Anyway, Larxene was actually the youngest teacher on the faculty. Only twenty-two to be exact, only four years younger than Axel. It was perfect, in love with a teacher! Axel just sighed as a hand slammed onto his desk. He looked up to see Ms. Larxene in her buttoned-up top under a white longcoat, square spectacles on her nose as her eyes were strictly fixed upon the mesmerized teen.

"Axel," the teacher said strictly.

"Yeah?" Axel answered with a smirk.

"Can you follow me to the office? Since you were daydreaming AGAIN!"

"Love to," Axel said.

He stood up, Ms. Larxene turned her back towards the door as Axel turned to the students. He held his arms up, forming his hand like a rock fan. The students just laughed as he headed behind the teacher.

_**Room 46, 'Chemistry Lab 201'**_

Donald Duck patrolled at the different tables of his class as beakers and tubes filled with different colors in front of the different students working on their projects. Donald stopped in front of the table with a male with dark-pinkish hair and another with blonde hair and blue eyes, goggles over their eyes as the blonde poured the chemicles from one tube and transferred it to the other. The blue colored changed from that to yellow. There was a small gust of smoke that shot out of it. Donald applauded.

"Good job Vexen, Marluxia."

The two smirked as Donald took their tube and held it up into the air. "Attention, everyone!" The students' eyes focused onto the small duck. "This, is how the chemical should work." He poured the chemical onto the floor as it just laid there in its liquid form. The students confused but Donald still smiled, knowing it was made the right way. The liquid shifted from side to side, growing as it grew upward to Donald's size. Forming into his outline, it was a clone of himself. An exact replica.

"Whoa!" most of the students exclaimed.

Mostly everyone except Roxas and Namine'. It was Marluxia and Vexen's (mostly Vexen's) rivals. Both of them with their glasses on and their eyes narrowed onto Vexen. They were on the same level of Vexen knowledge-wise, knowing they would one day defeat him at the next Science Fair. Though in combat, they're slightly different in their own way.

"Well, it seems he's the shining star once more," Roxas said.

"Roxas, I think we should just--lay off," said Namine'.

"Why Namine'? All he does is rub it in our face."

"You men 'they', right?"

"No, Vexen's doin' all the work. Marluxia's doin' nothing else but taking as much glory as Vexen. Actually, sometimes I feel bad for Vexen," Roxas said.

Namine' looked back at Vexen, smiling.

**_Outside...'The Soccer Field'_**

"Next!" Yuffie yelled from the table, Aerith and Seifer on each side of her.

Two blonde-haired girls walked off of the field with their heads hung low. Yuffie exhaled, disappointed at what she's seen so far. Seifer shook his head. "What the hell have we seen today?" Aerith shook her head as well. "I have no idea."

"Next!" Yuffie repeated, slightly louder.

Kairi and Selphie came out, the soccer ball under Kairi's arm. Yuffie's eyebrow raised. "Let's see what you two got," Yuffie said, going back into her chair. Kairi looked at Selphie. "Ready?" she asked. Selphie nodded back. Kairi dropped the ball, lifting her knee as it bounced, then tapping it with the side of her foot, the ball went over to Selphie. Selphie kicked it straight up and the ball bounced off of her head. As it landed hard onto the grass, Kairi kicked it down the field towards the goal. She sent it with a final forceful kick. Selphie slid and blocked it, sending it out of the goal's way. Kairi went towards the ball and kicked it towards the goal as it flew into the air. Selphie leapt into the air and flipped as the ball connected to her foot, the ball swished into the net. Selphie landed onto the ground, panting like a dog. She walked to Kairi as they both panted, looking at the teammates. The three applauded as smiles were across their faces. Aerith walked towards them as Yuffie and Seifer followed behind. She held out an open hand.

"Congratulations, you two have made the soccer team."

Kairi shook her hand as the two girls screeched. Seifer shook his head as he still smiled. "This is gonna be a good year."

_**Janitor's Closet...**_

Axel and Larxene locked lips as she backed up into the wall. She unbuttoned her shirt as her black bra showed. Larxene went in towards him as they still kissed, while she took off his tie and he started unbuttoning his shirt. His bare chest shown as they kissed, her hands resting on his chest. They had stopped for a brief moment as she looked up into his eyes, he looked into hers.

"Axel..." she smiled.

"Ya ready?" Axel asked.

They started kissing once more.

_**Next Chapter: The Wildflower Blooms, the Love of Two Engulfs!**_

The ending of the chapter once more, Larxene and Axel's gonna have a good year. (ha ha ha)


	4. TheWildflowerBlooms,theLoveofTwoEngulfs!

That was only one of many love scenes to come, that was kinda my first one anyway so I'll hopefully get better (hehehe). And I wanna replay to one reviewer's review who said they thought Larxene and Marluxia would be good together. Well, I thought about it but I always saw Axel and Larxene as one of the best couples. But thanks for giving me a visit back down Memory Lane! And who knows, maybe the three will get together. -- (hehehe) 

Destiny High

Period Three: The Wildflower Blooms, the Love of Two Engulfs!

**_In the Hallway..._**

It was almost time for the school day to come to an end as Marluxia walked out of the hallway, looking left and right. Vexen came out behind. "I wonder where Axel went," Vexen said. A door busted open to show Axel and Ms. Larxene trying to fix their clothes. Everyone's eyes were pointed at them in confusion, Demyx just smiled at the sight with Rai beside him.

"Looks like he's finally done it, y'know," Rai said.

"You owe me five bucks, cough it up," Demyx held out an open palm.

Rai started scrambling through his pockets, searching for the money. "I don't believe it," Fuu shook her head. "Boys will be boys," Paine answered. Axel and Larxene's eyes were wide to show they were caught. The students only hoped he wouldn't show. When they had said he, they meant him, the principal of the school. Even though short, he was the boss but was kind to anyone who would take it. But he always wondered if hiring Larxene was a good idea since how young she was even though she seemed mature for her age. Anyway...

Hours Later...

Axel walked down the student filled hallways as they were silent, whispering what they heard into each others' ears. He glared from side to side at the rumor-sucking teenagers as they smirked and smiled to know that he and Larxene had feeling towards each other. He stopped to lock eyes with Marluxia with his arms folded.

"Can I help you?" Axel asked seriously with a glare.

Marluxia just shook his head and smirked with a little chuckle. Axel just ignored it and walked on down the hall.

_**Few Minutes Later...Room 23, 'The Orchestra Room'**_

The students were starting to get into class, talking, looking at their new music they needed to practice, and tuning their instruments. There was always the circles of the instruments in the same family, for example: the strings, the brass, and the woodwinds, then the percussion. The strings included Namine' on the violin, Demyx on his guitar, Riku and Zexion on cello, and Olette on viola.

"Did you hear?" Olette started talking to Namine'.

"Yeah, I heard the thing about Axel, Ms. Larxene, and the Janitor's Closet," Namine' answered.

"It's weird, huh?" Olette asked.

"Not for Axel," Demyx and Zexion said in unison.

"Well it IS Axel we're talking about," Riku said, starting to tune his cello.

"Quiet everyone, quiet," Ms. Peters repeated.

The room soon silenced as the teacher said as their music were on the stands and she in front. "As you know the few pieces we will perform for the competition will be 'Suteki Da Ne', 'Liberi Fatali' by Nobuo Uematsu, and 'Warping to a Different Dimension' by he and Masashi Hamauzu. This will be a competition to remember indeed."

"Wow, these are good songs," Riku said.

"Yeah, can't wait for it," said Olette.

"Especially since we'll be accompanied by Luxord on the piano," Demyx said.

"Ms. Peters!" Namine' raised her hand.

"Yes Namine'?" the teacher answered.

"Where will the competition be held?"

"At the Classical/Choral Grande Hall hours away from here."

Namine' smiled, knowing this would truly be an interesting year.

_**Minutes after class...Room 20, 'Social Studies'**_

"Larxene," Axel walked in.

The blonde was surprised to see the red head, but still keeping a peaceful tone. "Yes, Axel?" He got closer with a smirk, his head meeting near her chest. "You know uh, what we did was awesome." "Well what you're referring to is in the closet right? The students are talking I hear."

"Yeah, wanna do it again?" Axel smirked.

"Love to," Larxene smiled.

This chapter was kinda weird to show how everyone reacted. Well, you know now.

_**Next Chapter: Trouble at Destiny High, Everything Starts!**_


End file.
